A wolf's rival
by HinoteOokami
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it takes place starting when the gang first meets Kouga. I will be sticking sort of the the main plot but I will be adding my own twist of course, since it's going to be centered around Kouga and my OC. Rated M for violence and maybe future lemons. Please help me out and Review!
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

The night air was warm but comfortable as the wind ruffled through her silver fur. The golden eyes of the daiyōkai narrowed in annoyance as she waited for the rest of her hunting party to lure and chase their quarry into the ambush. Kimaru and her pack had been dealing with The Birds of Paradise since they had come to join with the Eastern Wolf Tribe. Kimaru's mother, Tsuki no Nisshoku, and her mate sent their errant daughter to the East to join forces with Kouga. Tsuki had hoped that the young Alpha would tame her eldest daughter. Kimaru crouched lower to the ground and growled an almost inaudible order to her subordinates to ready them-selves.

Her small party of three wolf yōkai and two human form yōkai readied their claws and swords as the two Harpies flew into view chased by another group of five. The birds were monstrous beasts with the bodies of giant demon crows with a male or female heads. They had the flight of birds and the intelligence of yōkai making them formidable opponents, but the wolves were easily a match for them. A group of five could take out a single Harpy with minor difficulties simply because of the bird's sheer size. Kimaru snarled and launched herself from their vantage point into the nearest harpy, the female, avoiding the claws and wrapping her wicked teeth around the human-esc throat. She hummed happily as she felt the yōkai shudder and die beneath her maw, its life-blood soaking her soft silver pelt in warm, sticky, black gore. Kimaru jumped free of the corpse as it hit the earth and watched as her pack tore the male harpy limb from limb. One of the wolves brought one of the severed limbs for first bite, as was her right as Alpha, but she threw it from her in disgust.

"Do not bother eating them. They are not so strong that we would gain any power from their flesh." Kimaru stood to her full height of fourteen feet tall and swished her luxurious purple-tipped silver tail. Her coloring was odd even for a demon, silver being her predominant coloring, but for the purple fur that colored the end half of her tail. "Let's head back to our mates." She smiled to herself as her hunting party howled a victorious song.

-Meanwhile back at the den-

Ginta and Hakkaku glance around nervously as Kouga throws a struggling Kagome and Shippo onto his bed furs. "Um…Kouga I don't think Kimaru is going to be happy that you brought a human into our den, let alone that she's in the bed you share with the female Alpha." Kouga merely looked over at his subordinates with a smirk.

"Do you think that woman scares me? I need more Shikon jewel shards and this lovely girl can help me find them."

Everyone in the den flinched as an icy voice washed over them. "This woman better scare you. I'm more demon than you are and you know it. If it wasn't for the fact that my parents ordered me to incorporate your pack, I would have just destroyed it. Now do you mind explaining what a human woman with that half-breed _mutt's _stench is doing in _our _bed?"

In the doorway stood a beautiful demon with purple tipped silver hair, braided down the length of her back and thrown over the front of her shoulder. She wore a short length purple kimono with no sleeves and a black armor chest plate. She had no shoes but fur wrapped around her ankles and fur gloves that went up to her elbows, but the most remarkable thing about her were her golden irises. At the moment those hypnotic eyes were narrowed into slits and her nose was wrinkled in disgust.

Kouga smiled half-heartedly, "welcome back Kimaru. I take it hunting was successful?"


	2. Chapter 2: A hint of Lime

_**A/N The speech that is in Italics is a form of outloud thought speak, since a wolf mouth isn't built to form words the way you and I do.**_

**Disclaimer: Again I only own Kimaru, her mother, and their pack. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi. TY**

Chapter Two

Kimaru held up a hand to stay the growls rising in the throats of those behind her.

"Hunting was very fruitful. We killed two of our enemy and on the way back we managed to get a few deer as well…" she glared at those lounging around that didn't seem to get the hint, "everyone out." No one argued with her quiet tone and quickly left through the waterfall hidden opening while trying to avoid their unhappy Alpha. The said Alpha crossed her arms and leveled her golden stare at Kouga.

"Now that you know how my day went, care to explain what the human is doing here?" Kouga smirked as he sauntered over to his mate. Even though he had only married her to keep the Southern Wolf Tribe from destroying them, he really came to love his fiery tempered mate. He wrapped his arms around Kimaru's waist, ignoring her warning growls, and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away both parties were slightly flushed and their guests had averted their eyes.

"She can see my Shikon shards. I thought she might be able to help us find more, including the one that belongs to our enemies' leader."

"We'll see." Kimaru narrowed her eyes and walked over to Kagome and Shippo. "So then why don't we start with your names?" Kagome met Kimaru's eyes and then quickly looked away as if some base instinct told her submission would keep the wolf happy.

"My name is Kagome and this little guy is Shippo." Shippo hid behind Kagome but paused when he saw the silver and purple hair.

"Do you know Kimi?" Kimaru blinked in surprise at a name she hadn't heard since her very first journey into the East. "Little fox, is that you? You've gotten so big! What are you doing with this human?" Shippo stepped forward hesitantly. "You sound like Kimi but you don't look like Kimi." She smiled and shifted into a normal wolf-sized version of her daiyōkai form.

_"I'm surprised you remember me from when my pack and I stayed in your father's territory, you were only a few weeks old. As I recall you had just started learning to speak, and you kept asking me if my fur was purple because I ate too many berries."_

Shippo's eyes lit up with recognition and he jumped into Kimaru's arms, just as she shifted back to normal, burying his face in her hair. "I missed you Kimi."

Kimaru hugged his small frame to her chest a hummed happily. "I missed you too little one. I was worried when I heard about your father, but I'm glad to see you're alright. What happened?" It was hours later before Shippo finished telling the story about his father's death and his quest for vengeance against the Thunder Brothers. "So then Kagome here travels with Inuyasha, a human slayer named Sango, and a lecherous monk named Miroku, interesting." She set Shippo down and clasped her hands in front of her, bowing gracefully to Kagome. "I thank you for being so kind to my friend and you are welcome amongst my pack but not until you have proven my mate's claim and answered a few questions. First, where do you come from? Your clothes are not from this time. How did you meet Inuyasha?"

Kagome struggled to change the topic and noticed a slight shimmer of light coming from a purple moon birthmark on Kimaru's upper chest bone. "You have a shard in your chest." Kimaru hid her look of surprise but not before Kouga noticed it.

"I told you so but you didn't believe me." Kimaru rolled her eyes at Kouga's childish response and walked over to him. She reached out her hands and cupped his cheeks before drawing him into a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Kagome cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. "So out of curiosity, what does yours do?"

Kimaru shrugged nonchalantly, "It gives me a third form. Normally I have two forms, this one and my daiyōkai form of a giant wolf. The shard allows me to have that third form that I showed you."

At that moment a pack member rushed into the cave in a panic. "Alphas come quick! We're under attack!"

Kouga and Kimaru rushed out yelling at Kagome and Shippo to stay put.

**A/N **_Thank you very much for reading. Also a very heart felt thank you for those that are following my story. I know the updates are slow but I will try to update weekly. Although chapter three might be a bit since I have a busy week of getting a new tattoo and tutoring. Again Please, Please, PLEASE review even flames are appreciated so I know what I need to work on._

For an example of Kimaru's birthmark see: . /-_lH_H4FNMZk/U2_YNokVM6I/AAAAAAAAD5Y/tqmtgQ_U28Q/s1600/Plain+triple+moon+symbol_Goddess+Rising+ (Now imagine it in Purple)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

_Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this fanfic are Kimaru, her mother, and pretty much all of the wolves but Kouga's two lackeys._

Kouga grabbed Kimaru by the waist and yanked her out of the way as a wolf was thrown at them; they drew their swords and leapt in unison at the Harpy that was bearing down on them. They dispatched it and jumped to assist the rest of the pack.

Shippo patted Kagome's cheek. "Don't worry, Inuyasha should be here soon. My mushrooms trail should have sprouted by now." Kagome picked up the little fox demon and jumped through the waterfall and into the chaos. There were individual and group battles all over the small valley and already the casualties were piling up. Kimaru was battling two on her own but didn't seem to have a single scratch on her. She parried the blow of one and slashed upward effectively severing its wing, sending it crashing to the ground. The second Harpy screamed in anger and dove at Kimaru's seemingly unprotected back, only to be kicked aside by Kouga. Kimaru used her mate's distraction to her advantage and finished off her victim with a single thrust through its heart.

Kimaru looked up and saw Kagome and Shippo staring at her with fear. She knew what they saw, her stained in gore with blood in her silver hair, and they would cringe at the sight of her smile; the smile of a demon that thrived and relished in battle. The battle was quickly coming to a close when Kouga walked up next to Kagome. "Can you see a shard?" Kagome jumped slightly at the wolf's silent approach but quickly recovered and scanned the few enemies the remained. There in the back, apart from the main battle was a harpy with two heads, she pointed it out. "There in its mouth."

Kouga ran forward faster than the wind and sliced the head off of one with a single swipe of his fist, but as he was pulling back the remaining head caught ahold of his arm in its jaw and cut it open. Kimaru jumped and pulled her injured mate free, the Harpy licked its lips and smiled. "AAhh, thank you for another lovely shard." Kimaru shifted and howled her defiance. "_Those who dare attack my pack and harm my mate have forfeited their miserable existence._" A savage snarl revealed gleaming swords as she leapt at the remaining head and tore it in half. The few remaining Harpies flew away before Kimaru could even touch the ground. The pack lifted their heads to the sky and sang a song of victory for their Alpha.

Kagome smiled nervously, she was glad the wolves had won and she could help them, but now what were they going to do with her? As if sensing her thoughts Kouga walked up to her cradling his injured arm. She clutched Shippo protectively against her chest and took a few shaky steps backward. "What are you going to do with me?"

Suddenly a red robed figure with silver hair and dog ears jumped in front of her. "Don't touch Kagome you smelly wolf!" Kouga flexed his claws on his good arm and growled. "Who are you calling smelly mutt?" Kimaru stepped forward and placed a hand reassuringly on her mate's shoulder as she passed to face the newcomer. "Hello Inuyasha. It's nice to finally meet you brother."

The air was deathly still; even the birds were wise enough to stay silent. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "I ain't got a sister." Kimaru sighed and took on a tone usually reserved for children. "Your name is Inuyasha; you're half dog daiyōkai with an older brother. Lord Sesshomaru and you have different mothers but the same father. The Lord of the West; Inu no Taisho met a southern wolf daiyōkai about 50 years before falling in love with a human princess and dying. I am the result of that meeting. So if you still want to deny who I am just take a sniff."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air tentatively. His eyes snapped open as he instinctively growled. "It's not exactly the same but you do smell like Sesshomaru but there's something more…wild about it." Growls were heard all around as the pack started to realize what was happening and turned against one another, those that came from the south and those from the east.

Kimaru turned her back to the half demon and his party to confront the bigger threat, her mate. Kouga's blue eyes drilled into her gold ones, "so you're half wolf and half dog. However, by the reaction of yours, they knew but you didn't tell me." Kimaru lowered her eyes in submission and the pack silenced to see what Kouga would do. Kouga sighed heavily, and laid his hand on Kimaru's cheek forcing her to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me? What's the real reason your alpha sent you?"

Kimaru nuzzled her cheek against his hand, his voice told her he wasn't mad, just confused. "My mother was shamed for her coupling with a dog even though we daiyōkai are considered gods in the southern pack. They left my mother to hunt and care for me by herself but when the current Alpha took power he brought us back and made my mother his mate. Unfortunately the rest of the pack didn't want to accept that but with my mother by his side no one could challenge him. So they took it out on me and eventually I became strong enough to fight back and win. I was strong enough to become next in line for the alpha spot but my mother was afraid the older wolves wouldn't follow me. She didn't want the strength of the pack to suffer because of her mistake so she allowed me to take those that were loyal to me. She told me to find myself a pack that wouldn't care what I was and so she sent me here to you. Kouga you are the youngest Alpha of the Eastern packs but everyone respects your power. I figured if I either defeated you or mated myself to you, no one would care about my heritage. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid. We see this pack as our home and we don't want to lose it."

Kouga pulled a stunned Kimaru into his embrace and kissed her possessively. "I don't care about your bloodline. You are mine and you are the only one powerful enough to be my mate." The wolves visibly relaxed as their alphas embraced, at least until Inuyasha interrupted. "Yeah sad story but you didn't have to kidnap Kagome just to meet me." Kimaru growled, "listen pup; we didn't know she was yours until she told us. We just needed someone to find jewel shards for us. Now that her job is done she is free to leave if she wants. Personally I think Kagome should stay here with us. You would be safer here than with that useless pup."

Kagome shook her head and hopped onto Kirara with Sango. "Thank you but no. We have someone we have to find, but we'll come back and visit." Kimaru waved and motioned her wolves back into the cave to take care of their wounded.

**A/N Thank you to all who are reading this series and have added me to your following list. I also wanted to add a special thank you to a guest who reviewed my work, didn't leave a name though so I hope you get this, said person left a suggestion for me. I just want to know who you are and how you got in my head is all. This chapter is a little longer cause I'm going on vacation for Christmas. I should be back for the New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4: What now?

(A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha but I do own Kimaru, her pack, and her mother, so don't steal without permission. Now I will warn you that this particular chapter is rated MA so if you shouldn't be reading this don't. That said have fun.

*gets slapped by Kimaru* OWW what was that for?"

*Kimaru growls* Stop drooling over Kouga

Me: -^_^- I won't apologize.)

Meanwhile a small hunting party found something interesting while their pack mates were fighting off the harpies. A female wind demon named Kagura decided to let them in on a little secret. Naraku was at an abandoned castle a short distance away and if they brought the rest of their pack, the wolves would get their hands on a large number of jewel shards. While most were entranced by the female demon, two wolves were doubtful. A white wolf with a black star on her muzzle and her twin, a black wolf with a white star, didn't trust this Kagura. Mina and Rina were Kimaru's oldest friends, and her Betas. They had been born during a solar eclipse and seen as curses, but Kimaru had defended them and raised them. So they held their peace while the rest of the party decided what to do. Did they tell the Alphas and the rest of the pack or did they just take the power for themselves? They didn't care if Mina and Rina heard their conversations since the entire pack thought them mute. Eventually they decided on a lower yōkai to talk to the Alphas. The twins followed noiselessly behind talking quietly to themselves. It was true that they had been born mute, hell they couldn't even howl, but they had been born with the ability to talk with others telepathically.

"_I don't like this at all dear sister. Those idiots were too busy thinking about power," _Mina started. _"To smell the blood and poison in the wind." _Rina finished. The lowly yōkai came to the entrance of the cave only to be stopped by Ginta and Hakkaku, "the Alphas are busy. You can either tell us your business or wait until they are done."

(A/N: I AM FOREWARNING YOU INCOMING LEMONS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!)

He slid his hands slowly down her soft skin, his lips tantalizingly following slowly behind. He occasionally flicked his tongue out to taste the sweetness of her skin. She reached up to wrap her arms around his back and drag her nails roughly down his perfectly tanned skin. Oh how her wolf loved the sweet pain and she smiled at his hiss of pleasure. He rewarded his mate by kissing her forcefully and passionately, his tongue flicked against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliged and their tongues battled for dominance, their tangled bodies becoming more heated with each sweep. He opened the front of her kimono, and his knuckle grazed her already sensitive nipple. She groaned lustily against his mouth when he rubbed himself against her. Kouga growled and licked his way down to her breasts. Kimaru couldn't think as his tongue lavished her. "Mmm please…please st-top torturing me!" Kouga chuckled darkly and positioned himself in front of her entrance. "What is it exactly you want?" Kimaru growled when he didn't fulfill her wishes right then and there, and instead continued to torment her. "Please Kouga…I'm b-begging you." Kimaru squirmed under him eliciting a groan of pleasure from both parties. Kouga thrust into her roughly and kissed her, swallowing her moans. He licked her neck, grinding his hips against hers. She moaned and squirmed deliciously under him, making him even harder. He loved the way she felt, she was soft and firm at the same time, and only his. Kimaru nipped his ear playfully, trying to goad him into going faster. Kouga smiled at his impatient mate and without withdrawing from her flipped them over so she was in control. Kimaru moaned at the feel of his tight abs under her fingers, and rocked against him. Kouga watched the different emotions play across her face as she rode him. He could feel them getting closer to that edge they both craved, so when they both came he swore he saw stars. Kimaru leaned down, her unraveled braid tickling his bare chest. "I would love to play with you some more but I believe we have company."

(A/N: END LEMON! Sooo….this was my first lemon…what do y'all think?)

Mina and Rina nudged the yōkai past Ginta and Hakkaku, and into the gloom of the cave. They took only a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the dimness before heading over to where Kouga rested his head in Kimaru's lap. Kimaru looked up at their approach but kept running her finger through Kouga's unbound hair. "I take it something interesting happened while you were out?" The male yōkai kneeled before them but before he could speak Kouga held up a hand.

"Ginta, Hakkaku go make sure everyone stays out of hearing distance." When they left Kimaru waved the male to continue, but he pretended to not see her. Kouga growled, "Well?" The male paled slightly before explaining what happened, and when he was done waited anxiously for Kouga's reaction. He could care less about Kimaru and her standing, even less now that the returning party had been informed of her bloodline. A mutt shouldn't be his Alpha's mate, daiyōkai or not. This time when Kimaru dismissed him and he ignored her Kouga snarled at him. "If you disobey my mate one more time I will have your skin." The male whimpered and bowed, exposing his neck, before retreating out of the cave. Kimaru pretended not to take offence to the affront but they, who knew her so well, could see the truth in her eyes.

Mina stepped forward. _"We didn't like this Kagura woman." _Rina stepped next to her twin. _"She smelled of death and seemed to know we were looking for shards." _Mina and Rina spoke as one. _"We don't think you should trust her." _Kimaru sat silent and braided her hair while she thought. After a while Kouga had to nip her thigh to get her attention, chuckling when she growled lightly in response. "So what do you think my love?" Kimaru sighed and slowly stood, before pacing the rough stone and dirt floor. "I don't like it. Something doesn't feel right and I know you agree with me or you wouldn't have had everyone kept away." Kouga smirked, "you know me so well. You're right I don't like it either." Ginta and Hakkaku chose that moment to enter. They had been listening outside and knew a decision had been made. "So what's the plan?"

Kouga stretched out on the now vacant furs and yawned. "Kimaru and I are in complete agreement for once. We think it's a trap and have therefore decided we will not pursue this Naraku fellow." Kimaru straightened her purple short-kimono and had just put on her chest armor, when the entire pack entered the cave snarling. The wolves from the hunting party where in front. "Why won't you let us go? Is your bitch making you soft?" Kouga jumped up snarling but Kimaru placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at the assembly. She stepped in front of Kouga and shifted into her true form, the tips of her ears brushing the ceiling. _"By all means if you think I'm weak, then fight me." _No one stepped forward to answer her challenge but no one back down either. Kouga growled and sat down angrily. "I don't need any of you. If you want to go so badly to your deaths then you have my permission to leave." He pointedly turned his back, for a moment no one moved but then they left. Even those that came with Kimaru from the South left with the main pack. Soon only Kouga, Kimaru, Mina, Rina, Ginta, and Hakkaku were left. Six occupied a space meant for over two hundred.

_A/N: Thank you very much for bearing with me. I know I said I would have it done a month ago but honestly I was having a hard time finding motivation to type this chapter up. So please review, hell I don't even mind flames at this point._


End file.
